Aishite WHAT!
by fluterchang
Summary: An unexpected follow- up to 'Aishiteru'. Unexpected because I had no idea I was going to write this. Oh well, it's still somewhat angst-y.


**Alooooohaaaa! Right, somehow, my sadistic side has somewhat taken over, and I have resorted to picking on Akaya again. Oh well, on with the fic!**

"Green chemistry," Yanagi started, "is a philosophy of chemical research and engineering that encourages the design of products and processes that minimize the use and generation of hazardous substances. It is otherwise known as sustainable chemistry."

The red head in front of him nodded his head as he loudly popped his gum. "I see…"

"Really?" came the baffled reply of the Data Master. "So that answers your question, then?"

"Nope, not at all."

"But you said you understood."

"I do, I _am_ a genius, after all. But that doesn't answer my question in any way."

"What was your original question, then?" Yanagi said, crossing his arms. A bit more pushing and he would be pulling on his hair.

"I was just wondering why—"

The conversation of the genius and the self- proclaimed genius was abruptly stopped when a certain seaweed- haired boy came through one of the windows of the clubhouse.

"You know, you could've used the door," Marui stated.

"Yeah, and Sanada- fukubochou _could_ have a normal- sized nose*, but he doesn't, doesn't he?"

"You're grammatically wrong," Yanagi put in. All he got was a glare from his kouhai.

"What are so pissed off about, eh?" Niou asked, coming in through the same opened window. Yagyuu, who was behind him, surprisingly used the window as an entrance as well.

"What is with you people and windows?" Marui screamed, flailing his arms around wildly. "What's the use of doors, anyhow? If you guys are just gonna under-appre-ci-ate wooden doors, then I guess they have no part in our lives!" And while he was making his we- should- learn- to- love- doors speech, the smallest regular started kicking the same door he had just mentioned.

"Oy, he's gone crazy."

"It's not polite to say that, Niou- kun."

"…Bunta…?" this from a puzzled Yanagi.

"…ow, my foot."

:-) :) :o) :] :3 :c) : =] 8) =) :} :^) e.e O.e O.e d:-) qB-) =^_^= =.=

"Green chemistry is a philosophy…"

"Yanagi- senpai, you're tutoring me in English, not CHEMISTRY!" Akaya wailed, pounding his fist onto the table.

"But Green Chemistry is really interesting and—"

"…Yanagi-_ senpai," _

"I'm sorry, Akaya. I guess I'm not just like Mayu when it comes to tutoring…"

With the mention of Mayu's name, Akaya's expression softened. "No one is…" he whispered.

Yanagi, who was not used to affairs of the hearts, shifted in his seat due to the awkwardness floating in the air. He almost knelt down and sang a song of praise when he heard his phone ring. "Excuse me," he muttered as he stood up.

"Renji…" Yukimura's voice came through the line.

"Hn?"

"I think he's ready. She's awake."

"Right, I'll bring him there," Yanagi replied as he stole a glance at his watch. Three- forty, it read. Three- forty and seven seconds, three- forty and eight seconds, three- forty and nine seconds…

"Yanagi- senpai, I'm hungry!"

"Would you like to go get some ice cream then?"

:-) :) :o) :] :3 :c) : =] 8) =) :} :^) e.e O.e O.e d:-) qB-) =^_^= =.=

Akaya couldn't believe his eyes and ears. He was standing with the whole team in front of his ex- girlfriend's room.

"You see, Akaya, the doctors were able to revive Mayu…" Yukimura started slowly. Said junior blinked twice, not minding the dripping chocolate ice cream in his hand.

"Seriously?"

"No, no, it's all a huge lie, that's why we're standing here right now," Niou said sarcastically. He was not silenced by the glare given to him by Sanada, but he was a bit intimidated when Yukimura gave him a cold smile.

Instantly, Akaya let go off the chocolate juice (nope, not ice cream. Not anymore, anyway), and ran inside.

"Wait, Akaya, you should know that…" Renji started. But the door had already slammed shut, missing his nose by only a quarter inch. He sighed, that would've hurt.

Inside, the black- haired boy gave the petite girl in the bed a hug. He could feel tears stinging in his eyes as he took in the familiar scent of her hair. He couldn't wait until she would be allowed out of the house again.

"Mayu…" he whispered, giving her a small smile.

Said girl ran her hand through his hair and tilted her head.

"Who the _heck_ are you?"

**Ouch. Poor Akaya should've listened to Renji- kun. Girl's got amnesia. Anyhow, this is it for now, ja!**


End file.
